Cartoons/Inside Out - Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): So, how was the first day of school? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): It was fine, I guess. *Cheer Bear (Care Bears) (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends): Did you guys pick up on that? *Minnie Mouse (Disney): Sure did. *Daisy Duck (Disney): Something's wrong. *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends): We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Elaine Kropotkin Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Elaine Kropotkin Clears her Throat Louder) *Pete (Disney): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Pete (Disney): Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends): Signal him again. *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): Ah, so, Petunia, how was school? *Lammy (Happy Tree Friends): Seriously? *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends): You've gotta be kidding me! *Wendy O. Koopa (Mario): For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Cartoon Productions) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): School was great, all right? *Goofy (Disney): What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): Tomira, is everything okay? *(Petunia Scoffs) *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Pete (Disney): All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Mickey Mouse (Disney): No! Not the foot! *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): Petunia, I do not like this new attitude. *Donald Duck (Disney): Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Goofy (Disney): No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Donald Duck Punches Goofy and Hits a Button) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Pete (Disney): Take it to deaf con 2. *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Deaf con 2. *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Donald Duck (Disney): You want a piece of this, Pops? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Yeah, well, well-- *Pete (Disney): Prepare the foot! *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Ben Kropotkin and Petunia Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Donald Duck Screams) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Just shut up! *Pete (Disney): Fire! *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): That's it. Go to your room. *Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends): The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Pete (Disney): Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Daisy Duck (Disney): Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of The Care Bears Movie (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland, Vesa Pan... *(Wendy O. Koopa Pushes a Button) *Noble Heart Horse (Care Bear Cousins): Come. Fly with me, Princess Rosalina. *(Girls Sigh) *Cartoons/Inside Out *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): So, Petunia, how was the first day of school? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Fine, I guess. *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends): Did you guys pick up on that? *Minnie Mouse (Disney): Sure did. *Daisy Duck (Disney): Something's wrong. *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends): Signal the husband. *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): (Clear throat) *Pete (Disney): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Pete (Disney): Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): I'm Cheer Bear. This is Loyal Heart Dog. That's Donald Duck. *Donald Duck (Disney): What? *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Goofy. *Goofy (Disney): (Screaming) *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): We're Petunia's emotions. These are Petunia's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bear Cousins): I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): What happened? Loyal Heart! *Goofy (Disney): She did something to the memory! *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): Is everything okay? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): I dunno. *Goofy (Disney): Change it back, Cheer Bear! *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): I'm trying! *Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bear Cousins): Cheer Bear, no! Please! *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): Let it go! *Goofy (Disney): The core memories! *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): No, no, no, no! *Donald Duck (Disney): Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat (Care Bear Cousins): What do we do now? *Goofy (Disney): Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat (Care Bear Cousins): We have a major problem. *Goofy (Disney): Oh, I wish Cheer Bear was here. *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bear Cousins): That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): Think positive! *Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bear Cousins): Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Goofy (Disney): What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat (Care Bear Cousins): There are no bears in San Francisco. *Donald Duck (Disney): I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Bright Heart Raccoon! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind The Care Bears Movie (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland, Vesa Pan... *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat (Care Bear Cousins): It's broccoli! *Donald Duck (Disney): Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Bowser Koopa (Mario): Who's the birthday girl? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): (Yells) *Goofy (Disney): Brain freeze! *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): Hang on! Petunia, here we come! Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof